Silence
by akai chibi seme
Summary: Lydia got a high fever and Edgar came to visit her, this is my one-shot english fanfic! R&R please....


Disclaimer: Hakushaku to yousei is not mine

This is my first english fanfic! Hope you enjoy to read it! Sorry if you find wrong grammar in it, well, im still learning english ^_^

* * *

Lydia was lying on her bed weakly. It's been 3 days since she had a high fever. Her face was so red, and her body temperature was until 38 degrees. Strong headache attacked her head.

Someone knocked the door. _It's must be father_, She thought. "How are you feeling now, Lydia? Are you feel better?" asked her father kindly. Lydia stared at him, and smiled gently.

"I'm fine, I just feel a bit dizzy," she replied. Lydia didn't want to make her old man worried. She knew that her father had many works to do.

"Ok, then." Her father took a deep breath. "Don't forget to take your medicine, I will be back soon."

"Be careful on the way, father" she tried to smile, but she couldn't. Actually, she felt so lonely. "Come and go so quickly, why they can't stay here for a little longer?" She murmured.

Nico, her cat, went to outside home, because his fur will make Lydia's fever worsen. Now, she was alone. Silence filling that large bedroom.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door. "Just come in," she knew who will come to visit her. Someone who always visited her for these 3 days. "Edgar…"

"Good night, Lydia," Edgar came in with a bunch of roses on his hand. "How are you feeling now?" He smiled.

"Better than yesterday, but I still feel dizzy,"

"Yeah, because you have been visited by me, right?" He chuckled.

"Please stop flirting on me,"

"A little joke must be good for you," Edgar smirked to Lydia. "I'm sure you are bored, because can't go anywhere except bathroom."

Lydia felt very happy with Edgar's coming. That Blue Knight Earl always tried to cheer her.

"Well, I will go home…." After he put the roses into a vase, he walked to the door, suddenly Lydia said,

"Please….stay here…."

Edgar showed the surprising face, but smile appeared on his face quickly. He nodded slowly. "It's rare of you to ask me to stay beside you," he approached Lydia's bed. Sat down beside it, and took his fiancee's little hand.

"Edgar! what do you…." Lydia surprised.

"I will stay beside you, forever," Edgar hold that hand warmly.

"No…you can go home if I fall asleep…" Lydia murmured with a smile. She started to feel sleepy. "Thank you, I'm not alone now…." Her eyes were closed.

"Have a nice dream, my fairy," whispered Edgar to his lovely fiancee.

* * *

Morning already came. Light of sunshine came through the window. Lydia opened her eyes slowly. She still felt a bit sleepy. When her green emerald eyes looked beside, Edgar was sleeping with his hand still holding Lydia's hand.

"Ah, Lydia, good morning." He woke up suddenly.

"You…holding my hand until you fall asleep? How if you get a fever too?" Lydia asked worriedly.

"I don't mind." Edgar replied. "Because I ever said to you, that I will stay beside you forever,"

"And I ever told you, stop flirting on me," Lydia couldn't hide her blushing face. "Anyway…thank you very much….you are willing to spend your time to accompany me."

Edgar smirked again, "You are welcome," He kissed on Lydia's forehead softly. "I think I should go home now, maybe Raven worried about me."

"Get better soon, Lydia. Take care,"

Lydia nodded with smile appeared on her face. "Be careful on the way,"

Edgar walked slowly to his carriage. He met someone sleeping near the fence. He recognized that sleeping men very well.

"So, you are waiting so long to visit Lydia, right?" Edgar stared to that man and smirked, "Kelpie?"

"Oh, it's you…." Kelpie woke up and stroke his hair. "I was thinking you are Lydia."

"Yeah, I intend to stay at Lydia's bedroom until she woke up, because I knew you would come in and visit her too."

"What?! So, you are trying to hinder me from Lydia?" Kelpie shouted loudly. "Damn…you are so cunning,"

"For this time, I will allow you to stay beside her. But on next time, I won't let you to get place next to her," Edgar came into his carriage, gave kelpie a smirked.

"I accompanied her because I won't let Kelpie visit her," Edgar said to himself on his carriage. "But that girl is too ignorant, she said thanks to me with a gentle smile for my selfishness,"

"And that's the reason….why I loved her so much."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please! You can write advices, critics or opinions ^_^


End file.
